Donatina
|name=Donatina |title= |nickname(s)= |gender=Female |country=Shopville |affiliation= |relative(s)= |basis=Donut |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Donatina is a Shoppie who was first released in December 2015 with the Donatina's Donut Delights playset. In October 2016, a new version of the character was released in the Chef Club line. In June 2017, a World Vacation variant of her was made for Season Eight Wave Three. In August 2017, a Lil' Shoppie version of her was released with the Gourmet Kitty Kitchen Welcome Pack for Happy Places Season Three. In January 2018, a Wild Style version of her was released. This variant corresponds to the Shoppet Duncan and the Sweet'n'Squishy Tribe. In August 2018, a new version of her was released for the Lil' Secrets line. Bio Donatina - Happy-Dough-Lucky! Life's a "hole" lot of fun for Donatina! With her head in the clouds, she's a "happy-dough-lucky" kinda girl who samples more donuts than she sells! As sweet as pink frosting, she's always 'round to help her friends! Favorite Hobby: Dough-cart racing! Shopkins BFF: Daisy Donut & Rolly Donut Favorite place to shop: Donatina's Donut Delights Personality Donatina is very proud of her splendid pink paintwork. She dislikes pulling trucks and believes that she should only pull coaches. She thinks herself superior to the others and can be shallow, boastful, overconfident, naughty and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow or dirty. This has caused her to have somewhat of a rivalry with Adam Apple, Peppa-Mint, Cheeky Chocolate and Dum Mee Mee. She has acted like this, even before she was repainted pink. However, on a number of occasions, she has found herself in need of help from those whom she has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. Donatina was the last of the Shoppies to retain a prejudice against Shoppets. However, after stalling on a cold day, she was rescued by Hip Hip Hamster and had to admit that nothing was wrong with Shoppets. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Donatina has also been portrayed as a prankster, often tricking or scaring the other Shopkins for fun or to get out of jobs she dislikes doing. However, following a particularly mean-spirited prank she played on Peppa-Mint in Tale of the Brave, this gimmick seems to have died down, and from the twenty-third series onwards, has been labeled as the "Joker" by Jessicake. She is also very good at making excuses to get out of pulling trains she deems to "not be good enough". Despite all of that, Donatina has shown a caring side to her. She has a heart of gold, is normally hard-working and like everyone else, wants to be responsible, reliable and really useful on Bessie Bowl's railway. Appearance Original Donatina is a fair-skinned girl with big, brown eyes. The original version has pink hair that is pulled into two buns with some hair hanging down and framing her face. In addition to this she also has bangs that are two-tone pink and a yellow headband with three donuts on it. She is wearing a light pink shirt with a blue collar, brown buttons, and a brown ribbon tied around her waist. She is also wearing a pink tulle skirt, white tights, a pink bracelet, and pink mary-jane shoes with pink ribbons. Shopkins: Chef Club Movie Donatina has light pink lipstick and blush, and pale yellow eye-shadow. Her hair is mainly pale pink with a hot pink undertone and is worn straightened with a short side-tail and long bangs blended with her angle cut forelocks that frame her face. She wears a beige headband and chef hat with a chocolate iced donut on the top covered in yellow and blue sprinkles, with a hot pink donut icon on the side. Her dress is pale pink with raised hot pink sleeves and waistband connected to a frosted donut apron. She has gold buttons on the torso and a baby blue cloth tied around the neck. Her skirt is tulle and covered in donuts and she has a brown sprinkled, scallop layer beneath it. She also wears white tights and pink shoes with hot pink accent. Shopkins: World Vacation Movie Donatina has an orange highlight in her brown eyes and she wears rosy blush, coral lipstick, and chartreuse eye-shadow. Her long hair is worn in several, large curls with streaks of pale pink and chartreuse, and she wears a yellow headband adorned with colorful tropical fruits, donuts, and pale pink hibiscus. Her outfit consists of a yellow tank-top with a hot pink flower and a dark purple choker, along with a yellow tulle skirt that has a rim of pale blue, and a petticoat of red, all of which are covered in donuts, fruits, and flowers. She wears a pair of yellow and pale pink sandals with a hibiscus flower on the toe strap. Shopkins: Wild Movie Donatina wears her long magenta hair straightened with a pair of buns and her bangs entirely pulled back with random streaks of light blue. She wears light blue eye-shadow and dark pink lipstick, along with a pink headband with cream-colored monkey ears that have hot pink donut earrings, and a cream monkey tail. She wears a crimped pale yellow top with a pale pink vest that has a fuchsia design at the middle and donut lining around the bottom. She also wears white tulle shorts with scallop lining and a pattern of donuts, pale eyellow and light blue sprinkles, and a curled fuchsia line around the hem. Her pale pink shoes have the same curled design and a brown donut on the top, and the sole is cream. She wears light blue stockings with white curled line design. Accessories/Shopkins Included with Donatina are four mini donut Shopkins, two donut Shopkins, a blue donut comb, a VIP card, a donut cart, a clear doll stand, and a pink donut purse. Her Chef Club version has the same accessories except for the purse, now have Dippy Donut and Chrissy Cream as the Shopkins and have a different look. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 2' - Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4), Shopkins World Fair (Part 1), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 4), Look Within, Be Mine, Cutie, Go Cheeky!, Hey! Listen!, Keep in Touch and A Shoppet Out of Pawville *'Series 3' - SPK Checkout: Variety Show *'Series 4' - Apple Blossom and the Tiara (cameo), Changing The Game (cameo), Fireworks in the Sky and Goodbye, Rainbow Kate *'Series 5' - Chuckle Club Shopkins, Cheeky Chocolate Gets the Giggles (cameo), Shop Team to the Rescue!, Panicky Apple Blossom, First Day in Shopville! and Rangers of the Rails *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams, Really Real Littles, Cheeky Goes to the Mainland, Heroes of Shopville and Jessicake's VIP Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild *'2019' - TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth and Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Music Videos *'Shopkins: Chef Club' - Tell Me What's Cooking *'Shopkins: World Vacation' - Ready To Go (Anywhere In The World) and Move It Like You Mean it *'Shopkins: Wild:' - Why Not Go Wild!, Me Hiding Inside (cameo), Why Not Go Wild! (Reprise) and Inside Out *'Series 4' - Shopkin Roll Call, The Journey Never Ends, Set Friendship in Motion, All the Girls Around the World, The Shop Team and Let's Dream *'Unicorn.y' - Mic Drop Voice Actors *Abby Trott (UK/US) *Luiza Porto (Brazil) *Chen Hao (China) *Jitka Moučková (Czech Republic) *Regitze Glenthøj (Denmark *Laura Voutilainen (Finland) *Delphine Saroli (France and French Speaking Canada) *Angela Quast (Germany) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) *Soha Ali Khan (India) *Csuha Borbala (Hungary) *Talya Barkay (Israel) *Laura Amadei (Italy) *Erina Yamazaki (Japan) *Kim Eun-a (South Korea) *Cecilia Gómez (Latin America) *Nesma Mahgoub (Saudi Arabia) *Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) *Lena Meieran (Norway) *Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland; second series onwards) *Agata Paszkowska (Poland; Shopkins: Chef Club and Shopkins: World Vacation only) *Katarzyna Owczarz (Poland; Shopkins: Wild only) *Cernea Corina (Romania) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *Vladislava Đorđević (Serbia) *Marina García Guevara (Spain) *Carola Häggkvist (Sweden) *Katreeya English (Thailand) *Rojda Demirer (Turkey) Whistle Trivia *Donatina is the first Shoppie to have a closed-mouth smile, two toned hair, straight-across bangs, and leggings. *Official Shopkins social media accounts sometimes misspell her name as "Donutina." **Additionally, the Shopkins World website has referred to her as "Donatella." *Her hat mimics the famous Krispy Kreme donut store paper hats. *Her name is a pun on the food, "Donut" and a girl's name, "Tina." Gallery shopkins-shoppies-season-2-donatina-s-donut-delights-play-set-sjtoys-172.jpg|Donatina toy s-l640.jpg|Chef Club Donatina toy B076C77MTX-shopkins-shoppie-donatina-1.jpg|World Vacation Donatina toy s-l300 (8) (8).jpg|Wild Style Donatina toy pt-br:Donatina Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters